shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Jadus
For his Earth 652 equivalent, see Psion. Malcolm Jadus is a powerful meta-human operating in New Gemini and the CEO of Jadus Industries. Malcolm was born to a rich family in London, and after his family was murdered by the global terrorist organization Black Hand, their leader Glython took the young Malcolm under his wing, recruiting him to the organization and training him as his protégé. Ultimately, Jadus broke free from Glython's chains, and after receiving meta-human powers, killed Glython and forged a new life under the name Baron Jadus. Creating a fearsome reputation as a villainous mastermind known as The Baron, Jadus quickly got into the United States Armed Forces' radar, as the government sent the officer turned military superhero Casey Smite/Golden Knight with a mission to either capture or kill Jadus at any cost. When Smite defeated Jadus in a confrontation, the latter began developing a vengeful relationship with the hero. He began scheming and plotting numerous ways to finally eliminate Golden Knight and extract his revenge, however ultimately being unsuccessful. Returning to New Gemini in 2018, Jadus began his scheme to take his birthright, the city itself. After threatening the meta-human extremist Oblivion and taking ahold of his Black-Hand legion, Jadus sought out new allies, recruiting Anton Val, the Vanquisher, Mars and other metas to join his cause. Declaring a private war on The Icons - seeking retribution upon Golden Knight for his defeat years ago, Jadus defeated them and captured Golden Knight. After he was freed, however, Jadus instigated the Battle of New Gemini, ending up in his defeat and incarceration at the hands of the Icons after they've ended his ambition to take over the entire city. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in the United Kingdom, London, in August 18 1983, Malcolm Jadus was the son of a wealthy business tycoon and entrepreneur called Darwin Jadus and his wife Cassandra Jadus. His father, Darwin, was the CEO of his own military weapons manufacturing company called Jadus Industries - but at the time the business was beginning to fail and ultimately was near collapse due to a lack in investors and general support. Because of this, Darwin often abused his own son, Malcolm, taking out his anger at him for countless days. When Malcolm was 11, Jadus Industries, and his parents themselves, nearly went bankrupt. Due to this, on the same night, Darwin furiously began to beat his own son until he was suddenly shot. The perpetrators were revealed to be agents of the Black-Hand terrorist organization, led by Glython - their mysterious Mutant leader. Seeking interest in the Jadus bloodline due to the initial success of Jadus Industries, and recognizing the potential in the young Malcolm, Glython ordered him to be put to safety, while the Black-Hand agents burnt down his home, killing his mother in the process. Taking the young Jadus under his wing, Glython gradually indoctrinated him into the dictatorial philosophy of the Black-Hand, training him to be another soldier in the organization - whilst in truth preparing him to become his successor, due to Glython acquiring a fatal disease that would take his life in a matter of years. The science developed by the Black-Hand eventually allowed Glython to conduct dangerous experiments on his most loyal subjects, transforming them into beings equipped with supernatural power. Glython experimented on Malcolm, ultimately turning him into one of the first few meta-humans in existence - if not the first. Conflict with the Golden Knight A few years later, Malcolm Jadus officially became the Right Hand of Glython - and after his master began falling ill to his fatal disease, Jadus ceased the chance, murdering Glython in his sleep using his new telekinetic and psychic powers, snapping his neck. Taking over Black-Hand, Jadus made himself known to the public as "The Baron" in 2013 and launched his own attack at the United States - seeking to pin all responsibly solely on the Black-Hand, whilst he remained in the shadows. Despite this, his scheme would ultimately be discovered by the military superhero Golden Knight, and his partner George Stevens. Entering a brief battle, Jadus quickly overpowered the two and escaped his hideout, which at the time was located in Italy. He soon retaliated, sending the Black-Hand's fiercest infiltrators, whom attempted to assassinate the President of the United States. The assassins failed thanks to the intervention of the Golden Knight, whom managed to track down Jadus' whereabouts - hidden in a Black-Hand outpost in Russia, Siberia. Hunting down Jadus, the Golden Knight was distracted with a Black-Hand ambush, leading to his partner George Stevens to rush into the outpost himself, despite Casey Smite's protests. However, this was all revealed to be a ruse, as Jadus himself mentally communicated with Casey, giving him an ultimatum; either stop his mad scheme to decimate several states of the United States using the Black-Hand's power once and for all, or rescue George from certain death, as the outpost he entered was rigged with several bombs. Casey, feeling he had no other choice, was forced to locate Jadus, abandoning his partner to his death. Dueling Jadus in open combat, the former seemingly had the upperhand, but the Golden Knight managed to overpower the villain - nearly killing him after smashing him into several trees using his missile wrist launcher. However, Jadus caused a earthquake to disorient Casey, allowing for his escape - abandoning the Black-Hand himself in the process. War on New Gemini Confronting Oblivion To be added. Forging an Alliance To be added. Assault on the Icons To be added. Capturing Golden Knight To be added. The Battle of New Gemini To be added. Alternate Realities Lord Ectral's Regime In an erased timeline, the malevolent inter-dimensional being Lord Ectral began invading the Earth, gathering many villains to aid his cause to rule the world. He personally sought out Jadus and recruited him and the Doombringers to join his cause, but most of them were defeated by the combined efforts of heroes like the Icons, Blacklight, and the Exarch. Jadus was there as a witness when the godlike Legion destroyed Ectral once and for all, although had to resort into creating a new timeline to defeat Ectral for good. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After being experimented on by Glython during his time as a member of the Black-Hand, Malcolm Jadus' DNA and cells were altered and then supercharged with dark matter, similar to that of Dr. Ken Drake's particle accelerator, which greatly augmented his physiology and granted him immense telepathic and telekinetic abilities. This also increased his physicality to superhuman conditions **'Telekinesis:' After becoming a meta-human, Jadus unlocked the power of Telekinesis, allowing him to manipulate, move, hurl objects or even people by just using his very mind. Jadus can use his power of telekinesis to also choke, slam and apply immense amounts of pressure onto his enemies, notably when he nearly killed Energy and Firebrand during the Battle of New Gemini by telekinetically choking the life out of them, slowly. Additionally, Jadus also possesses control over his surroundings, and when truly in-tune with his telekinetic abilities, can hurl large chunks of debris - and by the rarest of chances, could possibly topple a skyscraper using his telekinetic powers - although those feats weren't shown just yet. ***'Telekinetic Construct Creation:' Baron Jadus can use his telekinetic powers to create objects, weapons and potentially other items, such as telekinetic blades, daggers and tendrils of energy used against his enemies. Jadus prominently uses this ability in combat, particularly melee when he unleashes his infamous telekinetic sword on his opponents, with the constructs' strength only limited by Jadus' own will. Despite this ability being one of Jadus' favorites, it requires constant focus to maintain any amount of construct he creates at a time. ***'Telekinetic Flight:' Baron Jadus is able to levitate and fly in high speeds using his telekinetic powers, essentially mimicking the flight of other heroes operating in the field, only limited by Jadus' own willpower and current condition. ***'Telekinetic Teleportation:' Although the usage of this ability requires intense amounts of concentration without any stress, Baron Jadus can use his telekinetic powers to teleport himself (and potentially others) via telekinesis by telekinetically altering his own molecules of matter. **'Telepathy:' In addition to his telekinetic powers, Baron Jadus also obtained telepathic powers following his transformation into a meta-human by the Black-Hand. Now able to mentally receive and transmit information to a small degree, Jadus can read another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and even affect their own minds, albeit to a smaller extent than his telekinetic capabilities. This also allows Jadus to project illusions into the minds of others (notably doing so when the Icons infiltrated his hideout) and speak aloud using only his mind. ***'Mind Control:' Thanks to his telepathic abilities, Baron Jadus can control the minds of others to a small degree, with targets being completely subject to his mental control - notably mind controlling Blacklight - making him fight his superhero allies when they infiltrated his lair. However, if the victim is knocked unconscious, the mind control immediately wears off, but also in turn making them have no recollection of the previous actions that they've performed while under it's effects, although this may vary. Currently, Jadus can only control the minds of a combined group at the time - although this requires maximum concentration to pull it off, and anything else would be deemed ineffective. Relationships Family *Darwin Jadus † - father *Cassandra Jadus † - mother Allies *Anton Val - ally *Vanquisher - ally *Black Hole - ally *Tyson Bear - ally *Mars - former ally *Deathwatch - temporarily hired ally Enemies *The Icons **Casey Smite/Golden Knight - archnemesis **Ben Stone/Energy **Kaitlyn Cooper/Firebrand **John Wilder/Krimson **Michael Hemsey/Guardian **Agent Rook/Eight Ball **Kelly Connelly/Hacknet *Vindicators **Jackson Elo/Prism **Atomic Sentry **The Mystic *Black-Hand **Glython † - former mentor turned victim **Edward Black/Oblivion **Phyagdarr *M.E.T.A. Labs **Dr. Ken Drake - business rival *New Gemini **Kenji Kenshin/Blacklight **Chris Lenn/Javelin **Andrew Porter/Kid Arachnid **Francis Atlanta/High Tide **Enchanter Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Black-Hand members Category:Doombringers members Category:Telepaths